1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice and video communication, and more particularly to a network voice and video communication system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a network camera providing network voice and video communication to a computer can only be employed by a single application. For example, the camera cannot be employed by Microsoft service network (MSN) Messenger and SKYPE at the same time, limiting effectiveness of the system.